Systems can be defined generally as an object in which signals interact to produce an observable output signal. The system can be a physical entity, such as a chemical process, an electrical circuit, or an engine. The system can also be an abstract entity, such as the stock market or a financial system.
One important type of system is the single input, single output (SISO) system. As the name suggests, a SISO system has a single input and a single output. This is in contrast to multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) systems. SISO systems are commonly controlled using proportional-integral-derivative (PID) controllers, while MIMO systems are commonly controlled using model-based control methods, such as linear quadratic (LQ) control or model predictive control (MPC).
PID controllers are used in essentially every industrial facility using feedback control. The historic use of analog PID controllers led to the use of digital PID controllers. Yet, PID controllers have a number of limitations. PID controllers are difficult to tune, because the proportional, integral, and derivative settings are set independently, but interact to determine the control behavior. PID controllers also fall short in setpoint tracking accuracy and disturbance rejection. When the system and the model of the system are mismatched, PID control is not very robust. PID control also has difficulty handling system constraints, such as valve motion limits.
Model-based control methods are used for complex systems, such as MIMO systems, but are seldom used for the simpler systems, such as SISO systems. Model-based control systems use a model of the system and make control decisions based on the model. Model-based control systems are popular for complex systems because they can control complex systems, optimize control behavior, and account for system constraints. In spite of these benefits, existing model-based control systems are too complex for general use with SISO systems. Model-based control systems running on simple computing hardware take too long to run. Run time can be reduced by using more sophisticated computing hardware, but such hardware is too expensive for use in the many SISO systems. Tuning model-based control systems is also complex, time consuming, and expensive.
It would be desirable to have an SISO model predictive controller that would overcome the above disadvantages.